Compasso Ternário
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: A valsa é uma dança de compasso ternário. Tal dança já regou muitas intrigas e romances nos tempos antigos… E quatro pessoas vão descobrir o prazer de resolver seus conflitos a este som… [RemusBella] [SiriusLily] Ouro no I Challenge de Bailes.


**N.A.: Hello, people! Essa é a fic que eu mandei pro I Challenge de Bailes, do Assuero Racsama. Eu achei que tá legal e resolvi postar antes de acabar o prazo do challenge. AVISO: Shippers excêntricos!**

* * *

**Compasso Ternário**

Mansão Black, Grimmauld Place, 12.

As pessoas se perguntavam do porquê da grande festa de noivado de Narcissa Black não acontecer na própria mansão da senhorita, um respeitável casarão em Westminster. A verdade, que poucos sabiam e fingiam ignorar, é que Cygnus Black era um tremendo pão-duro, o que ocasionou que as despesas da festa fossem parar nas mãos da tia de Narcissa, Walburga Black, visto que a mãe de Narcissa, Druella, não tinha um centavo que pudesse chamar de seu — e se tivesse, já o teria gasto. O que as más línguas diziam é que o mesmo Cygnus Black que fechava o bolso para o casamento de sua filha Narcissa, gastara mundos e fundos com o enlace de sua primeira filha, Bellatrix…

O que não deixava de ter sua verdade.

Os convites da festa tinham sido mandados com cuidado. Nenhum sangue-ruim, nenhum amante de trouxas. Só famílias tradicionalíssimas compareceriam; entre os convidados, muitas pessoas que sabiam-se ser Comensais da Morte. Havia boatos que o próprio Lord Voldemort estaria na festa, mas provavelmente eram só boatos, visto que o Lord era intensamente procurado pelo ministério e não iria dar-se ao luxo de aparecer na festa de um de seus Comensais.

A Mansão Black, que mesmo no seu auge era sombria e pouco convidativa, havia passado por uma surpreendente transformação. Apesar de não perder seu ar misterioso e que chegava a incomodar os mais sensíveis, as luzes e as decorações faziam-na cintilar, e produziam um encantamento que atraía e abalava. Os convidados iam chegando aos poucos, todos com vestidos distintos e máscaras — sim, porque Lucius Malfoy era um homem de muito bom gosto e determinara que seus convidados usassem máscaras em sua festa.

O que, diga-se de passagem, era perfeito para os espiões, conforme dissera um dos convidados, soturno, ao entrar.

Tudo corria bem; os convidados iam aparatando no jardim, tranqüilamente. Havia ainda a lareira para quem quisesse usar pó de Flu, mas era uma opção pouco usada, visto que as roupas de festa ficavam imundas.

Porém, a um canto, dois convidados muito furtivos acabaram de surgir do nada. Ouçamo-los.

— Sirius não chegou, Lily! — exclamou um rapaz. Seus cabelos dourados estavam metodicamente penteados e usava vestes de festa negras de gola alta; estas pareciam um pouco grandes demais, ressaltando sua aparência doente. Seu rosto estava encoberto parcialmente por uma máscara fina de porcelana, branca, que permitia que seus olhos, tranqüilos e de um dourado calmo e digno, ficassem à mostra, tornando aquela figura quase sobrenaturalmente interessante.

— Que droga, Remus, onde diabos o idiota do Black se meteu? Aposto que fugiu da missão! — rosnou, frustrada, a moça que o acompanhava. Seus longos cabelos ruivos caíam soltos pelos seus ombros, que traziam um belo vestido verde-esmeralda de alcinhas. O vestido realçava o brilho dos belos olhos da garota, cujo rosto estava oculto atrás de uma máscara também verde, delicada e forte, como ela mesma. Ela parecia furiosa.

— Ele nunca foi muito bom com aparatações — disse o rapaz que se chamava Remus. — Reprovou no primeiro teste, eu lembro, ele teve que fazer com o James.

— Ora, então ele…

A garota chamada Lily foi interrompida por um forte estalo que anunciou a chegada de um terceiro personagem.

Este era alto, bem alto, e tinha cabelos negros e compridos, sedosos e bem-cuidados. Eles caíam por um elegante conjunto de vestes azul-marinho, que realçava o seu ar de mistério, assim como os seus espertos olhos acinzentados e seu sorriso maroto. A única coisa que destoava do conjunto era a estranha e desengonçada máscara que o rapaz trajava; era grande para seu rosto, e se assemelhava à uma daquelas máscaras de Pierrô, que os italianos usam em seus teatros de rua. Isso parecia causar contrariedade ao rapaz:

— Que droga, Evans, você não tinha uma máscara melhor para me arrumar não? — perguntou irritado, ajeitando a máscara melhor no rosto.

— Antes de me acusar, Black, você deveria prestar contas dos seus atos! — exclamou Lily. — Onde diabos você estava?

— Primeira coisa: a droga do meu nome é Sirius. Segunda coisa: eu só errei na hora de aparatar, isso é crime agora?

— Se você não é nem capaz de aparatar, não devia ter vindo, essa é uma missão perigosa!

— A verdade é que _você_ nem precisava ter vindo. Por que foi que você veio? Eu e o Remus podíamos dar conta da missão muito bem sozinhos!

— Caso você não lembre, Sirius, a única pessoa da Ordem que recebeu um convite para festa foi Dorcas Meadowes. Uma _mulher_. Caso queira se passar por ela, é um favor que me faz.

— E por que é que Dorcas não está aqui?

— Ela adoraria estar aqui, mas pegou uma crise súbita de febre de salamandra — Lily balançou a cabeça sombriamente. — Está cheia de furúnculos cor-de-laranja. Aliás, Sirius, eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta: por que é que _você_ veio? Eu e o Remus podíamos nos virar muito bem sem você.

— Caso não lembre, Evans, foi _Dumbledore_ em pessoa que me enviou aqui. Eu convivi com a família Black por vários anos, e eu sou o único da Ordem que estou seguro em campo deles.

— Dispensável.

— Dispensável é você!

— Por que é que _eu_ vim? — suspirou Remus para o céu, e não foi ouvido.

— Sinceramente, Evans, ainda não sei o que é que James viu em você! Cansei de dizer para ele que estava entrando numa roubada, você provavelmente vai ser uma daquelas esposas chatas que ficam dando sermão de dia e de noite!

— O que James viu em mim? Queria saber o que é que James viu num idiota como você, para ser seu amigo!

— Não sei se você sabe, _querida_, mas eu e James estávamos muito bem antes de você aparecer com suas chatices!

— _O quê?!_

— Calem-se, os dois — disse Remus com um tom de voz levemente alterado.

Como era _Remus_, qualquer alteração significava perigo, então Sirius e Lily se calaram imediatamente.

— Agora lembrei porque eu vim, Dumbledore previa isso — continuou o rapaz. — Nós temos que cooperar. Trabalhar juntos, não discutir como tolos. Lembrem-se do porquê de estarmos aqui. Lembrem-se de Edgar. De Benjy.

Sirius e Lily se agitaram em culpa. Edgar Bones era um homem decente, auror, pai de dois filhos e um dos mais dedicados à luta pelo bem, e havia sido covardemente morto, em sua casa, junto com toda a sua família. Benjy Fenwick era um rapaz alegre e cheio de fé, que levantava o ânimo deles mesmo quando eles temiam que estivesse tudo acabado. E não restara um pedaço inteiro de Benjy e de sua fé.

E era por isso que eles estavam ali, em pleno baile de Narcissa Black, prestes a se infiltrar no meio de Comensais convictos. A Ordem da Fênix não podia deixar assim a morte de dois dos seus mais queridos membros. Remus, Sirius e Lily estavam ali para descobrir quem havia sido o responsável pela morte dos dois. Para extrair de Comensais bêbados a informação que necessitavam. Para fazer com que eles pagassem. E, no íntimo de cada um, para fazer com que a morte de seus amigos não tivesse sido em vão.

Agora, tinham problemas. Não puderam vir com Polissuco, porque o convite de Dorcas aparecera demasiado em cima da hora, e só podiam mesmo contar com seus disfarces. E lógico, se Sirius e Lily ficassem discutindo, seriam descobertos na hora.

— Temos que ser cautelosos — disse Remus. — Lily falará com Narcissa, que virá nos receber. Provavelmente ela não te reconhecerá, Lily, visto que ela estava lá pelo quinto ano quando você entrou no colégio. Sirius, na presença de algum Black, você deve ficar em silêncio. Você é muito conhecido deles e tem uma voz característica. Lily se apresentará como Dorcas, eu como Sturgis Podmore, e Sirius como Caradoc Dearborn, está certo?

— Certo — disseram Lily e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

— Lá dentro, vamos nos separar e tentar colher o máximo possível das informações. Temos que ser furtivos, ou seja, Sirius, nada de ficar chamando a atenção.

— Ei! Por que eu chamaria a atenção?

— Porque eu sei que você adora chamar a atenção — disse Remus cáustico, e Lily riu gostosamente, no que ganhou um "olhar de secar planta" de Sirius. — Então, vamos.

Com um gesto, Remus virou-se e foi andando de modo seguro para a frente da casa em Grimmauld Place, no que foi seguido apressadamente por Lily e Sirius, que ainda se olhavam feio.

* * *

Narcissa Black foi a primeira a recebê-los, com um estranho vestido tão cheio de glitter que olhar era perturbador. Uma máscara de borboleta emoldurava suas feições, esta também tão brilhante que aos três dava a impressão de estarem frente a uma gigantesca libélula.

Ela vinha seguida pela mãe, Druella, que usava um assustador vestido laranja-berrante, junto com uma máscara da mesma cor, que dava a impressão de que uma imensa lanterna de abóbora vinha atrás de Narcissa.

— Oh, olá, que bom que vieram! — exclamou Narcissa, se aproximando. Cumprimentou Lily com beijinhos e estendeu a mão para Remus e Sirius, que a beijaram como cavalheiros. — Esta é a minha mãe, Druella.

Druella se adiantou para cumprimentá-los, enquanto Lily dizia a Narcissa:

— Não sei se lembra de mim, mas você mandou um convite para a família Meadowes. Eu sou Dorcas. Era para toda a família ter vindo, mas papai e mamãe adoeceram, coitados…

— Oh, adoeceram? — repetiu Narcissa, parecendo penalizada. — O que eles têm?

— Febre de Salamandra — disse Lily com um suspiro, e Remus e Sirius se espantaram com o ar de desolação no seu rosto. — Coitados, cheios de furúnculos laranja. Merlin sabe como não peguei, pois essas doenças infecciosas são tão contagiosas…

— Oh, pobres Meadowes — suspirou Narcissa.

— É — disse Lily, falando atabalhoadamente —, então eu vim representar a família, mas, para não vir sozinha, trouxe alguns amigos meus, sabe, eu espero, sinceramente, que não se importe.

— Oh, claro que não me importo! — disse Narcissa, embora seus olhos tivessem faiscado de um modo estranho. — E quem são seus amigos?

Lily fez um gesto afetado em direção a Sirius:

— Este é Caradoc Dearborn, não creio que se lembre dele, mas ele foi um dos melhores artilheiros da equipe, sabe, mais de doze gerações de sangue bruxo, realmente uma família tradicionalíssima — Lily falava descontroladamente, e Sirius desejou inconscientemente que ela parasse de interpretar tão bem, quando ela fez outro gesto em direção a Remus: — E este é Sturgis Podmore, sabe, batedor da equipe, nove gerações de sangue bruxo na família, um dos batedores mais temidos pelos outros times e tudo o mais…

Remus notou que Lily não acrescentara a qual equipe pertenceram Dearborn e Podmore — que na verdade eram grifinórios de sangue. Isso poderia ser um ponto a favor deles.

— Oh, está bem, está bem — disse Narcissa, que parecia desesperada para parar a falação de Lily. — Muito agradáveis seus amigos. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso receber aos outros convidados. Fiquem à vontade!

Narcissa se afastou rapidamente com a mãe, e Remus e Sirius olharam francamente espantados para Lily:

— Céus, Lily, você foi perfeita! — exclamou o primeiro. — Não sabia que tinha um dom assim!

— Ah, sei lá, só me inspirei nas sonserinas do meu tempo — sorriu a ruivinha. — Eu sabia que eu precisava fazê-la pensar que eu era uma sonserina, e vocês também… Só que há um problema, Moony.

— Qual?

— Provavelmente deve haver aqui Comensais da nossa idade, como Rabastan Lestrange, e Evan Rosier. Não vamos poder fingir que Dorcas Meadowes é sonserina para eles, embora eu creia que eles não vão me reconhecer. Agora, a vocês…

— Sirius deixou crescer os cabelos, e essa máscara horrível está encobrindo boa parte do rosto dele — disse Remus, avaliando o rapaz. — E, quanto a mim… Digamos que eu não era o mais popular dos Marauders.

— Sem falar que está magro como um sarrafo! — opinou Sirius.

— OK — disse Lily, apesar de seu rosto trair ainda uma leve preocupação. — Então vamos nos separar. Qualquer coisa, o código de "socorro" é um monte de fagulhas vermelhas no ar!

— Certo — disseram os dois.

* * *

Remus não sabia bem o que fazer. A verdade mesmo é que era a sua primeira missão de campo; há uma semana atrás, Moody tinha vindo procurá-lo e dito que o considerava preparado para uma missão de tal quilate, e que precisavam de alguém para garantir que a coisa andasse, já que os seus parceiros seriam Sirius e Lily. Remus, por curiosidade, perguntara por que não chamar James Potter, o noivo de Lily e melhor amigo de Sirius. Moody resumira a questão de uma forma interessante:

— Você está preparado. Evans está preparada. Black não está preparado, mas é necessário, então terá que estar. Potter não.

E ali estava Remus, meio perdido. Ele não poderia desperdiçar a confiança que depositavam nele. Nele, um lobisomem. Mas também não sabia como executar a missão que havia lhe sido dada. Suspirou.

Nesse instante, uma bandeja flutuante passou diante de seus olhos, com taças de champanhe, vinho, e, pelo que ele pôde analisar, alguns copos de firewhisky.

Talvez fosse melhor se soltar um pouco.

A bandeja parou diante dele; mas, no instante em que ele ia estender a mão para o copo de firewhisky, outros dedos esbarraram com os seus, e ele se viu diante de dois olhos negros e flamejantes, num rosto moreno e bonito.

— Oh, desculpe — disse ele, cavalheiro. — Pode pegar.

A dama não se fez de rogada, apanhando o copo com um gesto estranhamente possessivo. Visto que a bandeja continuava parada entre os dois, Remus teve ocasião de apanhar outro copo, e se afastou em direção ao piano intocado. Sentiu o líquido rascante queimar sua garganta e encher de calor todo o seu corpo, e tossiu.

— Não é acostumado a beber?

Era a mesma mulher, que já havia tomado quase o copo inteiro de bebida. Vendo-a agora, Remus podia reparar melhor em seus trajes e feições.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho e longo, que lhe marcava as generosas curvas da cintura e dos seios fartos, que subiam e desciam com sua respiração calma e segura. Também sua máscara era do mesmo vermelho-vivo, emoldurando suas feições quase totalmente, exceto o nariz delicado, a boca vermelha e convidativa, e os olhos negros. Esses foram os que mais impressionaram Remus: eram vívidos e quentes, e pareciam brilhantes demais, tão ofuscantes que o rapaz foi forçado a desviar os seus próprios olhos.

Ele fez um gesto sem graça, tomando em seguida outro gole de firewhisky. Para completar a figura, tossiu novamente, engasgado. "Ótimo, Lupin."

A mulher riu. Era um riso alto, envolvente, sufocante. Um riso que fascinava e intimidava. Sentindo o sangue subir às faces, Remus virou-se, encarando o piano em vez da face brilhante.

A primeira coisa que o espantou no piano foi a grossa camada de poeira sobre a madeira escura. Um piano tão bonito, certamente digno das valsas mais celestiais, e não era usado?

— Não tem mais ninguém que toque nesse piano — a voz da mulher varou seus ouvidos, enchendo-o de arrepios, enquanto ela se postava ao seu lado. — Nessa casa, ninguém sabe o prazer de apenas dedilhar as teclas.

— É uma pena — murmurou Remus. — Eu gostaria de poder ter um piano como este, e os que o têm, não lhe dão valor.

— Os Black não dão valor algum a ninguém nem a nada — disse ela, inexorável.

— Você fala como se fosse um deles.

— E sou.

Remus a fitou com espanto. Novamente seus olhos procuraram as feições dela, e ele reconheceu aquele sorriso torto e falso. Amargo. Era o sorriso que bailava no rosto de Sirius quando ele era um garoto e fora parar na casa errada. Era o sorriso de um Black.

— Oh, desculpe — disse o rapaz. — Eu não sabia.

— Eu percebi. Você é quem?

Estava aí a primeira das peculiaridades dessa mulher que Remus aprenderia a apreciar. Em vez de perguntar: "quem é você?", ela preferia perguntar: "você é quem?". Sutil diferença marcada apenas pela inversão de duas palavras, mas todo um mundo de significado. Você é quem, você é qual pessoa, seus ideais são quais? Você é alguém?

— Eu sou Sturgis Podmore.

Ela pareceu se contentar com a resposta, mergulhando num silêncio pensativo e quase sagrado. Lentamente, como se suas mãos fossem comandadas por outra pessoa — mãos finas e delicadas, delicadas demais para aquela mulher flamejante —, ela levantou o tampo do piano, revelando as teclas brancas e enfileiradas. Seus dedos roçaram por elas, levemente pressionando-as, e os sons, um após o outro, ecoaram pelo salão, frágeis demais para se sobrepor às conversas. E Remus nunca tinha visto nada mais perfeito.

— Toque — ela disse, e Remus hesitou. — Toque — ela repetiu.

— Eu não deveria…

— Você está comigo. E todos nessa festa sabem que eu faço o que quero e ninguém me impede. E se eu não estou te impedindo, ninguém mais poderá. Toque.

O rapaz se sentou ao piano, encarando as teclas brancas, como há tantos e tantos anos fazia. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia sentir as mãos de sua mãe sobre as suas, guiando cada nota. E foi assim que fez, deixando-se conduzir suavemente pela música, como nos seus primeiros anos, antes do dia fatídico em que um lobisomem viera tirar toda a sua alegria infantil.

Havia apenas algo de diferente naquela memória. Eram as mãos em seus ombros, quentes, acompanhando cada suave movimento dos braços para alcançar as notas. Os dedos, que apesar de finos, eram firmes como aço. As mãos que lhe seguravam escutando cada nota de sua valsa.

* * *

Lily Evans percebeu o leve som da valsa ressoando pelo salão, se misturando com a música de fundo, mas não se espantou, considerando o ambiente em que estavam. Apenas estranhou o fato da valsa começar sem que houvesse ninguém dançando no salão, mas, bem, ela não conhecia o costume dos bailes de noivado bruxos, talvez fossem assim mesmo. E ela tentava se decidir se o primeiro passo a tomar era se infiltrar de forma sorrateira naquele círculo de homens rindo — chances de não ser notada em torno de zero —, e se infiltrar de forma sorrateira naquele círculo de mulheres rindo — chances de informações úteis em torno de zero.

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que deu um salto de um pulo quando uma mão segurou fortemente seu ombro. Já estava achando que iria ser expulsa da festa quando deu de cara com uma máscara de Pierrô.

— Que droga, Bl… Sirius! Vá dar susto na sua mãe!

— Acredite, não é uma perspectiva interessante — disse Sirius sombriamente, indicando com a cabeça uma mulher a um canto. — Ela tem alguns extremos: pode ser muito, muito fria, mas também pode chegar a um paroxismo de raiva de assustar. — Sua voz era baixa e receosa, e ele soltara o ombro de Lily apenas para segurar uma de suas mãos quase com medo.

— O que é que você tem? — perguntou ela rispidamente, vendo o modo como ele suava.

— Nada — ele disse, mas seus olhos estavam arregalados, como se temesse algo. — Só preciso ficar um pouco perto de você.

— Ei, Sirius, caso não lembre, sou comprometida! — exclamou Lily, se desvencilhando das mãos de Sirius.

— Eu sei — disse Sirius revirando os olhos. — Você leva tudo para o lado errado. É que… você me lembra coisas boas. Me lembra Hogwarts, e me lembra James.

"É só isso que eu sou para ele?", ela se questionou intimamente. "Apenas lhe lembro James? Aliás, por que é que estou me importando com isso mesmo?"

— Que droga, Sirius, pare de se comportar como uma criança mimada.

— Quê? — indignou-se o rapaz. — Eu não sou uma criança mimada, Evans!

— Mas age como se fosse. Estamos numa missão de campo, pense nisso. Imagine se todos os Comensais que estiverem nessa festa descobrirem a nossa humilde presença e partirem para cima de nós.

— Eu dou um jeito neles.

Lily riu pelo nariz:

— Aposto que não iria sobrar pedaço de Sirius Black pra contar a história.

— Eu seria capaz de salvar você, eu e ainda o Remus se fôssemos descobertos.

— Por favor, pare. Essa é uma das maiores queixas de Moody e McGonagall sobre você, Sirius: você não leva nada a sério! Simplesmente não entra na sua cabeça que estamos correndo perigo, que podemos morrer, que estamos aqui por um motivo, e não só para se divertir!

— Como se alguém pudesse se divertir neste lugar…

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Realmente não dava para discutir com Sirius Black, mas ela tinha que reconhecer que era uma das suas características que o deixava mais gracioso. Ou não.

— Em vez de discutirmos, vamos fazer alguma coisa proveitosa. Está vendo aqueles homens ali?

— Estou.

— Então. Se aproxime discretamente deles, _discretamente_, e comece a escutar tudo o que eles estão falando.

— Tá. E você?

— Eu vou passear pelo salão e ver se apanho alguma conversa escondida. Agora vá, Sirius, e chega de chiliques.

Sirius bateu continência como um soldado, e Lily revirou os olhos. Então, ele partiu, andando calmamente como se tivesse nascido durante um baile de noivado em Grimmauld Place. Lily ficou observando-o por alguns instantes no seu andar furtivo. Depois balançou a cabeça e saiu para o outro lado.

* * *

Remus terminou a cantata. Assim que a influência benigna da música parou de anestesiar seus sentidos, o aperto das mãos da mulher ficou mais forte, e Remus pôde sentir o seu perfume entrando por suas narinas.

— É uma linda festa — comentou, apenas para ter o que dizer.

— Sim, minha irmã tratou da questão com muito requinte.

— Só espere um minuto — ele abriu os olhos. — Você disse que Narcissa é sua irmã?

— Sim — disse a mulher. — Minha irmãzinha mais nova.

Remus focalizou os pensamentos para uma chuvosa tarde de 1970, em que ele e Sirius começaram a discutir sobre sua família. Sirius tinha onze anos na época e ainda não nutria aquele ódio mortal por tudo o que se referisse aos Black. Com um pouco de concentração, conseguia lembrar das palavras e da voz desinteressada do amigo:

"— Eu tenho três primas, sabe. A mais nova é aquela chata da Narcissa. A do meio, é a que eu mais gosto. Ela é legal, sabe, conversa, cuida de mim, me ensina as coisas… O nome dela é Andrômeda. E a mais velha é Bellatrix."

— Você não é Andrômeda — disse Remus, que conhecera brevemente a prima preferida de Sirius. — Então só pode ser…

— Bellatrix.

Remus engoliu em seco, uma série de artigos de _Daily Prophet_ **(1) **vindo à sua cabeça. Estava diante de uma das maiores assassinas do país, o braço e a mão direita de Lord Voldemort, procurada tanto por seus feitos terríveis quanto pela sua devoção insana ao homem e à sua causa.

Bellatrix notou o seu mal-estar e riu:

— Oh, provavelmente você deve estar pensando que eu deveria estar em Azkaban.

— E não deveria? — perguntou Remus inocentemente, ainda sentindo as mãos dela em seu ombro.

— Quer me denunciar? — ela perguntou com visível prazer.

— Não… Apenas quero saber como você é capaz de ser perseguida pelo Ministério e ainda poder dar o brilho de sua presença a uma festa de sua irmã. Se eu fosse perseguido pelo Ministério, seria pego na primeira semana.

Bellatrix sorriu, soltando enfim os ombros de Remus — que, para a sua surpresa, sentiu falta daquele toque —, e pareceu analisá-lo, como se avaliasse se ele era confiável. Pareceu concluir que sim, pois disse:

— Quando você está ao lado do Lord das Trevas, você é inatingível. Não importa o que tenha feito, ninguém conseguirá te alcançar.

— A não ser ele mesmo. Ninguém foge de Lord Voldemort, pelo que ouvi dizer.

— E ouviu certo — disse Bellatrix. — A justiça do lorde nunca falha.

— Não seria melhor dizer "a vingança"? — perguntou Remus suavemente.

— Depende pelo lado em que se encara. Justiça e vingança são dois conceitos irmãos. Dois conceitos muito parecidos… E é apenas uma linha tênue que os separa um do outro.

— É uma visão interessante… Apesar de justiça e vingança serem algo que você sempre pode manipular ao seu bel-prazer. Se você quiser, pode fazer a vingança parecer justiça apenas para torná-la mais aceitável.

Remus tinha um sorrisinho indelével enquanto disse isso. Ele era um grifinório, e com certeza acreditava em justiça. Mas não na "justiça" dos Comensais da Morte, a "justiça" misturada com interesses e com um rancor profundo e sem justificativa.

Bellatrix o fitou por alguns momentos.

— Você é esperto.

— Obrigado.

Os olhares deles se cruzaram num átimo. Olhos dourados encararam os negros, e nenhum deles se atrevia a desviar o olhar, como se aquela fosse uma disputa silenciosa por ideais. Remus pôde observar todas as nuances dos olhos de Bellatrix, do negro profundo que parecia esconder todo um mundo por trás de suas cortinas. Bellatrix pôde analisar o dourado revelador e envolvente, e sentiu um arrepio desconhecido correr as suas costas. O que é que estava acontecendo agora?…

Nesse instante, talvez libertando-os (ou não), a voz de Lucius Malfoy ressoou pelo salão:

— Por favor, um minuto da sua atenção!

Bellatrix se sacudiu levemente, como se tivesse despertado de um torpor, e afastou-se de Remus, indo postar-se perto de Narcissa. O rapaz ficou observando-a com curiosidade, depois voltando os olhos para ouvir o que quer que fosse que Lucius Malfoy, braço esquerdo e alguns dedos da mão de Voldemort, tinha a dizer em seu noivado.

* * *

Lily ouviu a voz de Lucius Malfoy, e virou-se curiosamente para ouvir o discurso pomposo que ele certamente iria fazer.

Sentiu alguém parar ao seu lado, e já estava prestes a ralhar com Black, quando sentiu o perfume. Não era o perfume de Sirius, ele sempre estava cheirando à menta e a tabaco — não que ela jamais houvesse notado, é claro —, e este era um perfume artificial e certamente caro. Voltou os olhos para o vulto ao seu lado e viu cabelos castanho-escuro, elegantemente penteados e curtos, e um porte franzino, mas agradável. Trajava uma máscara azul que lhe cobria o rosto quase totalmente, combinando com as vestes azul cobalto muito distintas que usava.

— Permite-me ficar ao seu lado enquanto ouvimos a preleção de Lucius Malfoy, senhorita? — ele perguntou cortês.

— Oh, sim — disse Lily, igualmente cortês. — O senhor quem é?

— O Senhor está no céu — disse o rapaz. — Meu nome é Rabastan Lestrange.

Lily sentiu como se tivesse engolido um balde de gelo. Rabastan, além de freqüentar Hogwarts na sua época, era o irmão do procurado Rodolphus Lestrange — e todas as informações apontavam que estava seguindo os passos de seu irmão na trilha dos Comensais.

— Oh — disse apenas, tentando imaginar como podia fazer um membro da equipe de Quadribol da Sonserina reconhecê-la como Dorcas Meadowes.

— E seu nome qual é, senhorita?

— Eu… eh…

Salvando Lily na hora, a voz de Lucius Malfoy, que usava um alinhado conjunto de vestes cinza, que apenas faziam realçar o brilho sombrio de seus olhos por trás da máscara azulada, tornou a chamar a atenção:

— Um minuto da sua atenção! Eu, como noivo, gostaria de dizer algumas palavras.

As atenções de Rabastan se voltaram para o elegante noivo, que havia subido em uma cadeira e falava com a voz magicamente ampliada, e Lily se aliviou, escutando também:

— Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão aqui, presenciando nossa festa, minha e de Narcissa. Apesar de eu não reconhecer ninguém — gracejou, e todos deram risadinhas mornas. — Espero realmente que estejam gostando. Agradeço, em especial, aos meus amigos presentes, Rookwood, Macnair…

Dois homens com máscaras negras de péssimo gosto fizeram mesuras, e Lily de repente pensou que estava em uma reunião de Comensais.

— Às amigas de Narcissa, obrigado pela presença… Em memória de meus pais, que, infelizmente, não puderam estar aqui nesse momento… E agradeço ao generoso Sr. Cygnus e também a Sra. Druella por estarem aqui. Sinto por não podermos ter a presença da irmã de Narcissa, Bellatrix, e de seu marido, Rodolphus…

Risadinhas discretas pelo salão, e uma bem audível ao seu lado. Era óbvio que Lucius estava dizendo isso para despistar. Em algum lugar daquela festa, bem ocultos por máscaras, Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange faziam figura. E Lily não achava isso nada bom.

— Como noivo, devo expressar o quanto estou feliz por casar com Narcissa… E o quanto espero que sejamos felizes apesar de tudo que esteja por vir.

Dessa vez, as risadas foram mais audíveis. Todos sabiam que era um casamento de pura conveniência, e que, se pudesse, Lucius Malfoy estaria muito longe dali, tomando firewhisky em algum pub irlandês.

— Bem, acho que era só isso que eu tinha a dizer. A valsa começará agora. Aproveitem-na!

No instante em que Lucius Malfoy disse isso, as mesas no meio do salão se afastaram para os cantos, e uma valsa suave começou a tocar sem que Lily pudesse detectar sua fonte. Já estava se virando para tentar localizar Sirius ou Remus quando sentiu a mão de Rabastan Lestrange no seu ombro.

— Agora pode me dizer seu nome, senhorita.

Lily pensou em alguma saída.

— Oh, senhor, estamos de máscaras, não estamos? — ela sorriu. — De que serve um baile de máscaras senão para mantermos nossas identidades ocultas?

— Oh, quer dar um toque de mistério. Compreendo. Então, senhorita misteriosa, aceita dançar? — ele perguntou com uma cortesia que ela nunca vira nele.

Lily considerou a proposta. Perguntou-se o que seria mais vantajoso: procurar o vulto de Sirius e continuar discutindo com ele infinitamente ou dançar com Rabastan e, talvez, embebedá-lo e ver se ele sabia alguma coisa sobre movimentos de Comensais. Apesar de a segunda alternativa parecer extremamente mais sensata, ela não podia deixar de sentir uma atração quase irresistível pela primeira.

Mas, como era Lily Evans, a monitora certinha e regrada, ela fez um último esforço para jogar aquela proposta insólita para o fundo de sua cabeça e olhou encantadoramente para Rabastan:

— Aceito — disse com uma mesura encantadora, estendendo a mão.

Rabastan a tomou com pose de cavalheiro e levou-a até o meio do salão. A valsa soava nos ouvidos de Lily, e, por algum motivo, ela se lembrou de Sirius, para afastar o pensamento em seguida. Tentando se concentrar, olhou nos olhos de Rabastan — castanhos e desinteressantes —, e deixou com que a dança fluísse, lembrando-se das palavras de sua mãe, quando era muito pequena:

"— Lily, concentre-se. Vamos começar de novo. Um, dois, três… Um, dois, três."

Um, dois, três, um, dois, três.

* * *

Remus fitou Bellatrix. Após o discurso de Lucius, ela ficara com os olhos cravados em Narcissa, como se esperasse arrancar alguma reação da irmã apenas com o olhar. Narcissa, por sua vez, fora dançar com Lucius, um sorriso mecânico e inexpressivo em suas faces.

— Por Slytherin, Cissy merecia algo melhor — Bellatrix disse amarga. — Todas nós merecíamos algo melhor.

— Não gosta de ter casado com Rodolphus Lestrange? — perguntou Remus.

— Eu não me importo — ela disse apenas. — Só isso.

O silêncio perdurou por algum tempo, enquanto ambos, sem um único som que não fosse o da valsa, atingiam uma compreensão que ia além das palavras.

— Quer dançar? — sussurrou Remus, e naquela pergunta estavam todas as respostas que Bellatrix queria ouvir.

Ela aquiesceu.

Ele segurou sua mão e a levou até ficarem junto dos casais dançantes. A mão de Bellatrix enlaçou seu pescoço e o braço dele rodeou a cintura dela. Eles se olharam nos olhos e seus pés ganharam um compasso próprio, sincronizado, um compasso ternário. Como o da valsa que soava em seus ouvidos e parecia transportá-los para um mundo diferente, alternativo. Por mais que estivessem cercados de casais ao seu redor, para Remus e Bellatrix não havia mais ninguém no salão além deles mesmos.

Cada passo parecia sutilmente no ar, e o contato quente das suas mãos era algo mais divino que todas as belezas da terra. Negro e dourado se misturaram numa sonata, em notas, uma após a outra, se mesclando e girando até serem um só. Parecia irreal demais que um membro da Ordem da Fênix e uma Comensal estivessem dançando naquele doce e estranho arrebatamento, mas já não havia realidade para eles.

Pelo menos não até um braço grosseiro puxá-los de volta para a Terra com um baque desagradável.

— Bellatrix — disse o inoportuno, que, apesar de inoportuno, tinha um porte elegante e garboso, como se espera de um homem de sua idade. Cabelos castanho-escuros, curtos, e rosto oculto por uma máscara prateada que se destacava no conjunto de vestes verde-escuro. A única coisa que aviltava o perfil daquele rapaz era o olhar extremamente ameaçador que ele lançava para Bellatrix e o modo como ele segurava seu braço, que fazia Remus ter ímpetos de socar sua cara.

— O que foi? — perguntou Bellatrix, sem que sua expressão se alterasse. — Quer alguma coisa?

— Quero que pare de dançar imediatamente — ele disse, olhando com repugnância para Remus, que rebateu seu olhar com a maior dignidade de que era capaz.

— Por quê?

— Ora, porque. Por que você é uma senhora casada e deveria dar-se ao respeito!

— Só o que estou fazendo, meu marido, é me divertir um pouco — disse Bellatrix áspera. — Quando casou comigo já deveria saber que eu não sou uma esposa comum.

Remus continuou sustentando o olhar do homem, apesar de, por dentro, sentir-se congelado. Estava em frente a Rodolphus Lestrange, também Comensal convicto, tão insano em sua linha de crimes pelo Lord quanto a esposa. E algo em seu olhar indicava a Remus que, se ele não se cuidasse logo, seria o próximo na dita linha.

— Já que quer se divertir, minha esposa indomável, dance comigo — ele disse, ainda fitando o rival de um modo um tanto quanto intimidante.

— E se eu quiser dançar com ele? — ela desafiou.

— Aí, minha querida, ele não terá que se ver comigo, e sim com outras pessoas. — Rodolphus indicou com a cabeça Macnair e Rookwood. — Aí veremos.

Os olhos de Bellatrix chisparam de uma mescla de raiva e medo. Ao ver o ponto onde a discussão conjugal tinha chegado, Remus resolveu discutir:

— A Sra. Bellatrix dança com quem e quando quiser — disse. — E se ela quiser dançar comigo, ela o fará.

— Você quer se meter a esperto comigo, garoto? — sibilou Rodolphus.

— Eu só não irei assistir calado a um cavalheiro desrespeitar sua esposa.

Mas, antes que a voz de Rodolphus respondesse, Bellatrix interrompeu:

— Vá, Remus. Vá.

Remus Lupin poderia ter dito mil coisas àquele pedido. Poderia ter dito que era um grifinório e não um rato para fugir de quem quer que fosse; poderia ter dito que Rodolphus Lestrange não o assustava, de modo algum; poderia ter dito que tirou "Ótimo" em todos os NIEMs, excetuando Poções, e portanto se achava qualificado para enfrentar um inimigo. Mas um detalhe chamou-o a atenção. Ela o chamara de…

— Do que me chamou?

— Apenas vá — disse Bellatrix, sublinhando as palavras. — Vá e em outra ocasião conversaremos.

Mais do que qualquer coisa, foi seu olhar que convenceu Remus de partir. Um olhar digno de um jogador de xadrez. "Recue, agora, e depois dê o golpe final".

Tomando a mão de Bellatrix e beijando-a, como um perfeito cavalheiro faria — e não aquele trasgo do marido dela —, se retirou, indo curtir sua solidão perto do piano abandonado.

— Melhor assim — rosnou Rodolphus.

— Você me paga, Rodolphus Lestrange — sibilou Bellatrix. — Eu _juro_ que você me paga.

* * *

Após um bom tempo dançando, Lily achou que já era hora de parar de rodopiar e partir para a ação. Então, com toda a gentileza de que foi capaz, disse:

— Rabastan, eu queria parar um pouco. Estou com sede.

— Oh, claro, senhorita misteriosa. Vamos apanhar um Firewhisky.

Eles pararam de dançar e, juntos, se afastaram um pouco do salão. Nisso, uma bandeja flutuante parou diante deles, com copos de vinho dos elfos, butterbeer e firewhisky. Rabastan apanhou um copo de firewhisky, e Lily, para não ficar atrás, resolveu fazer o mesmo.

Só que ela nunca tinha provado da bebida antes, e se engasgou divinamente ao sentir o rastro de fogo líquido queimando sua garganta. Rabastan riu.

— Não bebe muito então, senhorita misteriosa.

— Não sou acostumada — sorriu Lily, tentando segurar a tosse.

— Realmente, firewhisky pode ser uma bebida bem nociva quando você não a conhece perfeitamente — disse Rabastan. — Mas, com o tempo e muitas doses, você acaba se acostumando.

— Espero — disse Lily.

Rabastan riu novamente, e então resolveu perguntar:

— Bem, senhorita, o seu nome você não quer me dizer. Tem alguma coisa a seu respeito que você possa me contar?

Lily tentou avaliar que aspectos da sua vida poderia contar para um Comensal da Morte.

— Bem, eu tirei "Ótimo" em quase todos os NIEMs, tirando Transfiguração, em que eu tirei "Excede Expectativas". Então, eu estou tentando me candidatar a um emprego no Ministério.

— Oh, eu tenho contatos no Ministério. Se, em alguma outra ocasião, quiser me falar seu nome, senhorita misteriosa, posso indicá-la para algum cargo.

— Obrigada — sorriu Lily —, mas prefiro alcançá-lo pelos meus próprios méritos.

— Hum. Então é orgulhosa, não?

— Apenas não quero ser mais um da grande linhagem da minha família — disse, atuando. — Quero ser grande.

— Todos queremos… Mas eu admiro as pessoas que conseguem. E tenho certeza que conseguirá.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo, cada um tomando um gole de seu próprio firewhisky. Foi quando foram interrompidos.

Lily já tinha registrado o cheiro de menta em suas narinas antes que Sirius Black aparecesse, parecendo bem ameaçador por trás da sua máscara de Pierrô. Com um rosnado, perguntou:

— Esse cara tá te incomodando? — e olhou com tanta firmeza para Lily que parecia querer atravessá-la com o poder da mente. — Ou devo lembrá-la que é comprometida?

Rabastan olhou para ele, mas, em vez de sentir medo — a clara intenção de Sirius —, achou graça daquele rapaz com aquela máscara enorme e aquela pose.

— Você conhece esse rapaz, senhorita? — perguntou num gracejo.

Lily ficou em dúvida. Se dissesse que conhecia, provavelmente a sua quase bem-sucedida missão de espia com Rabastan estaria comprometida. Se dissesse que não conhecia, provavelmente Rabastan daria um jeito de se livrar de Sirius. Bem, mas, afinal, pra começar, por que é mesmo que Sirius tinha vindo se meter onde não era chamado? Aquele poço de arrogância ficava achando que poderia interrompê-la, será que ainda não tinha entendido que estavam em missão? Então tá. Lily ia mostrar para ele o que era uma missão agora mesmo.

— Na verdade, não conheço não, Rabastan. Será que poderia tirá-lo daqui?

— _O quê?!_ — exclamou Sirius furioso e estupefato.

— Oh, claro que posso — sorriu Rabastan. — Crabbe, Goyle!

Assustados, Lily e Sirius viram parar diante deles dois homens enormes, cheios de músculos, vestindo vestes de festa que pareciam apertadas demais para seus corpos e máscaras pequenas demais para suas enormes caras. E pareciam bem irritados por causa disso.

— Senhorita, esses daqui são meus grandes amigos, Crabbe e Goyle — disse Rabastan. — Não precisa se assustar, são inofensivos… quando querem. Crabbe, Goyle, por favor, tirem esse inoportuno da minha vista.

Foi o suficiente para os dois homens estenderem seus enormes braços para Sirius, erguendo-o do chão. Lily ainda disse:

— Só não o machuquem muito, tenho pena.

— Ouviram a senhorita — disse Rabastan. — Agora vão.

Os dois homenzarrões saíram para o jardim, carregando Sirius, que se debatia e gritava, vermelho de raiva:

— Você me paga, sua nojenta! Eu juro que você me paga! Eu vou contar tudo para o seu noivo! Você me paaagaaa!!!

Lily pensou se deveria sentir remorso atirando Sirius para fora da festa. "Nah. Eu, remorso? Pra quê?"

Mas… bem, se não era remorso, o que era aquele estranho aperto no peito?

— Você é noiva? — perguntou Rabastan, interrompendo o curso de seus pensamentos.

— Não, não. Não sei do que aquele maluco estava falando. Vamos dançar de novo?

* * *

O luar iluminou o semblante solitário de Remus nos jardins do fundo. Ficar na festa, e pensar em Bellatrix, o deixava angustiado e cheio de agonia.

Afinal, o que diabos estava acontecendo? Bellatrix Lestrange era uma Comensal, uma Comensal que não hesitaria nada em matá-lo de uma maneira bem dolorosa caso se encontrassem num campo de batalha. Isso sem mencionar o fato de que era casada com um maníaco semelhante a ela.

Era o que sua razão insistia em relembrar, mas por que tudo parecia sem importância agora?… Por que ele sentia esse aperto no peito, esse nó na garganta, por que queria ir lá e tomar Bellatrix dos braços de Rodolphus, para juntos irem valsando até o dia do Juízo Final?… Por que isso agora, Gryffindor, por quê?

"Será que estou… ah, por Merlin… Amando?" Remus bateu na própria testa. "Deixe de idiotices, Remus Lupin. _Amando_. Você conheceu-a hoje. Você é um romântico incurável. Você é um idiota que deveria estar na missão. Você é…"

Falando em missão, o que fora aquilo? Bellatrix o chamara de Remus. E ele tinha certeza absoluta que em nenhum momento da conversa entre os dois tinha dito seu verdadeiro nome. Pelo contrário, se apresentara a ela como Sturgis Podmore. Sturgis. Entre Sturgis e Remus há uma grande diferença… Como ela poderia saber?

— Como ela poderia saber? — murmurou, pensando alto.

— Seu nome? Nada mais fácil, querido Remus.

Remus virou-se de um salto, dando de cara com Bellatrix, que o encarava divertida, mãos nas costas e um sorriso provocante nos lábios perfeitos.

— Bellatrix?! — ele ofegou e ela riu. — C-como?

— Como me livrei de Rodolphus? Fácil, fácil. Na verdade, nem precisei. Malfoy o chamou para conversar sobre alguns assuntos.

Remus nem quis imaginar que tipo de assuntos seriam, então voltou-se para Bellatrix:

— Como… como você sabe meu nome?

— Seu nome? Remus, acha mesmo que sou tonta? Sou excelente fisionomista. O número de vezes em que te vi saindo do Expresso de Hogwarts com meu querido primo, quando íamos buscar Regulus na estação… Eu o reconheci no mesmo instante. — Bellatrix se aproximou dele suavemente.

— Mas…

— Os mesmos cabelos dourados… — ela passou suavemente a mão pelos cabelos dele, e ele estremeceu. — O mesmo porte magro, mas atraente… — a mão dela correu o corpo dele. — Os mesmos olhos encantadores… — ela olhou nos olhos dele, e ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha. — Os mesmos lábios…

A luz da lua minguante iluminou os dois. Apenas se olhavam, ávidos, cheios de desejo. Remus sentiu as mãos dela serpentearem por seu corpo e enlaçarem-no, e ele mesmo deixou com que seus braços a puxassem pela cintura. Estavam muito próximos, e seus olhos se fitavam com o mesmo sentimento.

E foi então que seus lábios se tocaram.

No início, foi apenas um roçar, um beijo quase infantil, mas quando a língua de Remus encontrou passagem pelos lábios de Bella, e pôs-se a explorar aquela boca tão quente e deliciosa, ambos se sentiram como se tocassem o paraíso; o paraíso naqueles toques quentes, naquele sabor delicioso, nas mãos se segurando e nos corpos que se encostavam. No calor. No calor…

— Bella… — ofegou Remus, ao sentir aquele calor se espalhar por todo o seu corpo. — Vamos… vamos para outro lugar…

— Por quê?… — ela sorriu provocante, esticando a língua e alcançando a orelha do rapaz, que sentiu o ar lhe faltar. — Tem medo?

— Não — disse Remus, acariciando suavemente o rosto de Bellatrix. — Só não quero ser interrompido.

Bella riu. Ele se viu fascinado por aquele riso, enquanto ela puxava suas mãos suavemente pelo jardim.

Estava tão arrebatado pelo rosto dela e pelo seu sorriso, que nem percebeu aonde estavam indo. Só notou a estranha formação de plantas quando, tentando se equilibrar, raspou a mão num caule e feriu-a.

Então parou e olhou em volta. Estavam em meio a roseiras, roseiras tão altas que provavelmente superavam até mesmo a altura de Sirius. Elas se debruçavam em caules cheios de espinhos para carregar belíssimas rosas vermelhas, esplêndidas em seu desabrochar.

— Que lindas… — murmurou, tomando uma das rosas nas mãos. — Não sabia que roseiras cresciam tanto…

— E não crescem — disse Bellatrix. — Regulus nunca tem nada pra fazer, e, em vez de aprender a tocar piano, prefere brincar de usar Feitiços de Crescimento nas roseiras.

— Ele fez um belo trabalho… Mas… Você é mais linda do que qualquer uma delas.

Bellatrix riu:

— Que coisa mais piegas!

— Eu tentei! — protestou Remus, corando.

Ainda rindo, ela passou a mão suavemente pelos traços de Remus, que fechou os olhos, como se quisesse — e na verdade querendo — aproveitar cada sensação daquele toque de seda. Ela contornou sua face e percorreu o caminho de uma cicatriz fina que começava no pescoço — e avançava por dentro da camisa. Ela abriu suavemente a peça do rapaz — botão por botão — e pôs-se a acompanhar aquele traço, sentindo o corpo de Remus estremecer a todo momento.

— Você se machuca tanto… — ela murmurou, vendo as outras cicatrizes no corpo magro do rapaz. — Por que isso?

— Eu tenho alguns problemas… Só isso.

Os olhos argutos dela se fixaram nos olhos dele, tentando lê-los. Remus a olhou com igual firmeza, e Bellatrix não pôde ver muita coisa sobre sua mente. Em _flashes_, viu gritos, sangue, sombras confusas na parede, e dor. Muita dor.

Incapaz de agüentar a dor daqueles olhos, Bellatrix desviou o olhar. E abraçou-o com firmeza. Sentiu quando as mãos dele correram por seus cabelos e quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la nos lábios…

* * *

Lily olhou para a lua e deu um suspiro.

Quando falou a Rabastan que se sentia mal e precisava tomar um ar, ela realmente não tinha a intenção de que ele a seguisse até o jardim dos fundos. E ela realmente não previa que o firewhisky subisse à cabeça dele tão rápido — ele já estava com os olhos embaçados e um sorriso idiota na cara.

Ela já pensava se teria sido mesmo uma boa idéia expulsar Sirius da festa para continuar a espionagem com Rabastan.

— Tão linda a lua minguante, não acha? — perguntou, para disfarçar.

Rabastan deu uma risada frouxa.

— Acho ela muito mais bonita assim do que na lua cheia — ela continuou. — Parece um sorriso.

— Quem fica pensando em luas e coisas assim quando pode fazer coisa melhor? — perguntou Rabastan se aproximando.

Lily recuou um passo.

— Rabastan, você não acha que está… um pouco alterado demais?

— Que nada, querida — disse Rabastan, avançando. — Apenas não quero mais esperar.

Lily recuou ainda mais, até bater de costas com uma árvore cujos galhos se espalhavam pelo muro e por cima de suas cabeças. Rabastan, incólume, avançou e colou seu corpo ao dela, deixando com que suas mãos corressem pelas curvas da ruivinha e beijando-a com violência.

— Pare, pare com isso! — ela gritou, se debatendo nos braços dele. — Me solte!

— Você deveria saber uma coisa, senhorita: eu, Rabastan Lestrange, tenho sempre tudo o que quero. E eu quero você.

— Me solte! — ela se debateu, sentindo aquelas mãos ásperas e sujas tocarem seu corpo. — Socorro! Me larga, me solte!

**PÉIM!!!**

O ruído surdo de metal se chocando contra alguma coisa dura arrepiou Lily até os ossos. Rabastan se paralisou por um instante, os olhos arregalados em choque; de repente, como se uma mola dele tivesse se afrouxado, ele desabou para a frente, caindo nos braços da ruivinha, que, naquele instante, teve a visão mais estranha — e abençoada — da sua vida.

Pendurado de cabeça para baixo num dos galhos da árvore, os longos cabelos negros caindo em cascata e roçando o chão, a máscara suspensa atrás das orelhas, e segurando uma panela, Sirius olhava para ela com genuína preocupação.

— Ele te fez mal, Lily? — perguntou, e Lily não conseguiu deixar de se arrepiar com o nome dela nos lábios dele.

— Não… C-como…?

— Como consegui entrar aqui de novo? — sorriu Sirius, ainda de cabeça pra baixo. — Lily querida, eu morei aqui por dezesseis anos. Ali atrás tem um beco. Trouxas não entram, mas, se você tem o digníssimo sangue Black, é fácil.

— E essa… panela? Onde achou?

Sirius olhou curioso para a panela em sua mão.

— Olha, nem sei — disse, jogando a panela longe.

— Ei, vira de cabeça pra cima, você está me dando tontura.

Atendendo ao pedido, Sirius ergueu o tórax e agarrou-se ao tronco, soltando os pés e ficando pendurado pelos braços. Depois, apenas saltou e caiu de pé.

— Aposto que agora está feliz por eu ter aparecido, né? — disse, cheio de sarcasmo. — Achou bonito ter feito aqueles dois trogloditas me atirarem no asfalto?

— Ele morreu? — perguntou Lily com a voz fraca, indicando Rabastan, que a essa altura já escorregara dos braços da ruivinha e caíra de cara no chão.

— Por que, está preocupada com ele? — perguntou Sirius com desdém.

— Não, estou preocupada conosco… Sirius, ele é um Comensal, o irmão dele está na festa, se ele tiver morrido…

O semblante de Lily transparecia pura aflição, e o rapaz sentiu seu coração apertar de um modo estranho. Se ajoelhou junto a Rabastan e tomou seu pulso.

— Infelizmente, vivo — constatou com desagrado.

— Ainda bem — suspirou Lily aliviada.

— Você gosta dele?

— Não! — indignou-se a garota. — Eu só quero que tudo isso termine bem. Que…

Para quem ela queria mentir? Ela ficara com medo de Sirius ter se machucado. De que aqueles neandertais tivessem-no ferido. E, vê-lo bem, sorrindo como nunca, ela não podia deixar de admitir que a deixava feliz. Como foi que nunca vira aquele rosto ao lado de James? Aquela expressão travessa e graciosa, com aquele sorriso de derreter geleiras, que se aproximava cada vez mais?

— Sirius… — ela sussurrou, vendo ele chegar perto dela. — Eu… eu tive medo que você tivesse se machucado. Me… desculpe.

— Lily… — a mão dele roçou pela face dela.

Lily tinha certeza que daqui a pouco os convidados viriam investigar o que eram aqueles barulhos de tambor, tão alto seu coração batia.

A valsa chegava mais baixa até o jardim e entrava pelos ouvidos dos dois jovens, que se encaravam com tristeza e desejo. Tristeza porque sabiam que havia uma barreira intransponível entre eles — uma barreira representada pela aliança de noivado que Lily trazia no anelar.

— Sirius, eu…

— Psiuuuu — ele disse, colocando suavemente um dos dedos sobre os lábios dela. — Hoje, vamos esquecer do resto do mundo. Eu quero dançar com você.

— Se voltarmos lá eles…

— Não vamos voltar lá. Podemos dançar aqui mesmo. — E, estendendo a mão: — Me concede essa dança, senhorita?

Lily riu, e seu riso vibrou nos cantos mais secretos do coração de Sirius.

— Claro, senhor.

A mão dela se segurou à dele, e o braço dele enlaçou a cintura dela. Os corpos se aproximaram, rodopiando numa marcha cadenciada, num compasso ternário, e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, Lily se sentiu tão leve que seria capaz de galgar o paraíso. A mão de Sirius em sua cintura, a respiração dele roçando em sua face, os olhos dele fitando-a — sensações complexas demais para descrever.

Quando seus lábios se tocaram, nem foi mesmo uma surpresa. Ela apenas permitiu que a língua esperta dele deslizasse para sua boca, sentindo seu gosto de menta e fumo.

E Lily poderia morrer naquela noite nos braços de Sirius.

* * *

O luar veio encontrar Remus e Bellatrix deitados no chão. Os rostos afogueados pelo amor, as roupas e as peles sujas de terra. Uma inegável aura de paz cobria os dois, e, se alguém passasse e conseguisse enxergar além do membro da Ordem da Fênix e da Comensal, poderia ver duas pessoas apaixonadas.

E depois dizem que não existe amor à primeira vista.

Mas, como todo casal realmente apaixonado, seu amor era proibido, e foi por isso que eles se levantaram de um salto quando ouviram barulhos.

De varinhas em punho, descompostos, puderam observar dois vultos assomando pelas roseiras, e Remus sentiu seu coração se acelerar quase desesperadamente.

— Quem está aí? — exclamou. — _Lumus!_

Uma luz cegante irrompeu da varinha do rapaz e iluminou Sirius e Lily, de mãos erguidas para o ar, rostos vermelhos e suados. Remus os encarou estarrecido, e depois baixou a varinha um pouco. Pôde identificar, no chão, Rabastan Lestrange, desacordado. Pelo estado de suas roupas, havia sido arrastado até ali.

— O que é que está acontecendo?

— Eu é que digo, Moony! — exclamou Sirius. — O que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou, apontando para Bellatrix em confusão.

Era óbvio que não a reconhecera, e Remus não sabia se devia ou não agradecer por isso.

— Eh… eu… — disse Remus coçando a cabeça. — Eu… ah, deixem pra lá. O que é que vocês fizeram com ele?

— Por Slytherin — disse Bellatrix, se aproximando, atônita, do cunhado. — É Rabastan?

— É — confirmou Sirius.

— Vocês se meteram em um problema. Se Rodolphus descobrir, não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra.

— Ele estava tentando forçar a L… Dorcas! — exclamou Sirius acusadoramente.

— Ora, Sirius, deixe de idiotices — disse Bellatrix rispidamente. — Sei muito bem que é Sirius Black, e aquela ali é Lily Evans.

— Como…?

— Mas isso não muda o fato de que agora temos um Comensal inconsciente e que provavelmente vai se lembrar de uma certa ruiva quando acordar — cortou Remus. — Alguém os viu saindo?

— Lucius Malfoy — disse Lily prontamente. — Ele perguntou a nós aonde íamos.

— Vocês estão em maus lençóis — disse Bellatrix. — Lucius provavelmente saberá reconhecer Evans, você tem traços muito particulares.

— Afinal, quem é você? — disse Sirius.

— Ninguém que te interesse — rebateu Bellatrix, ríspida.

— OK, nós temos uma pessoa inconsciente e precisamos nos livrar dela — disse Lily, tentando retomar o foco da situação. — Como faríamos isso?

— Posso largar Rabastan no jardim — ofereceu-se Bellatrix. — Ninguém notaria, está bêbado como um porco.

— Hum…

O último murmúrio os deixou completamente congelados. Ao que parecia, Rabastan estava se recuperando do impacto da panela sobre sua nuca.

Os quatro ficaram fitando, imóveis, o rapaz no chão se mexer e abrir os olhos lentamente.

Os olhos embaçados de Rabastan ficaram fitando o céu por uns momentos, para depois encararem os vultos que estavam em cima de sua cabeça. Primeiro lhes olhou curiosamente. Depois seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Alguém aí tem uma pá ou uma madeira com que eu possa deixar esse cara inconsciente de novo? — perguntou Sirius.

— Você!… — disse Rabastan com os olhos arregalados. — Você vai me pagar!

— Estupore ele logo, Sirius! — gritou Bellatrix.

Sirius de prontidão ergueu a varinha, mas, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, um raio azulado voara da varinha de Rabastan — que todo este tempo estivera presa no cós da cintura do rapaz — e, emitindo um silvo agudo e particularmente alto, voou por cima das roseiras e piscou no céu.

— Merda! — exclamou Lily.

— Estupore ele, Sirius!

— _Estupefaça!_

Um lampejo, e logo Rabastan voltava a dormir o sono dos justos — ou bem, dos mais ou menos justos.

— Vocês são amadores mesmo, hein? — desdenhou Bellatrix. — Se Rabastan quisesse, poderia ter armado uma fanfarra antes de vocês se mexerem!

— Ora, sua…

Um grito de uma voz grave interrompeu todos os prováveis palavrões que Sirius iria dizer a Bellatrix:

— VEIO DO ROSEIRAL!

— VAMOS LÁ!

— Agora sim estamos em maus lençóis — disse Lily escondendo o rosto numa das mãos.

Remus correu os olhos para todos os lados.

— Agora temos que correr. Se nos descobrirem aqui, estamos mortos.

— Tem uma árvore alta ali do outro lado, se subirmos por ela vamos atravessar o muro — disse Sirius.

— Não dá tempo de correr até lá — disse Lily tentando olhar através das roseiras. — Eles já estão saindo da casa, veriam.

— Há uma passagem ali, ó, atrás daquela cortina de hera — disse Bellatrix, apontando para uma formação particularmente avantajada de hera no muro.

— Eu duvido — disse Sirius. — Eu vivi nessa casa bastante tempo e nunca vi essa tal passagem.

— Você nunca soube aproveitar o que tem de bom na Mansão Black, Sirius — disse Bellatrix com inconfundível malícia na voz.

Sirius a olhou curioso:

— Eu te conheço?

— Melhor do que pensa. Agora, vão ou eles chegarão aqui.

Com efeito, os passos eram cada vez mais próximos, e eles até podiam visualizar as silhuetas de Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange, por trás das roseiras.

— E a missão? — perguntou Lily. — Droga, era nossa primeira missão de campo…

— O que é que vocês estavam procurando? — perguntou Bellatrix.

— Queríamos saber quem matou Edgar Bones e sua família, e Benjy Fenwick — disse Remus soturno.

Bellatrix olhou para ele mordendo o lábio inferior, como se precisasse tomar uma importante decisão. Por fim, disse:

— Acho que isso não irá atrapalhar os planos do Lorde. O líder da operação até a casa de Edgar Bones foi Wilkes. Benjy Fenwick foi morto por Evan Rosier.

Sirius e Lily arregalaram os olhos. Remus esboçou um sorriso.

— Obrigado.

— De nada.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez nos olhos, e sabiam que tinham alcançado um sentimento que transcendia qualquer limite físico. Com carinho, ele se aproximou, e, tomando uma das mãos dela entre as suas, a beijou com delicadeza.

— Nunca vou esquecer você, mulher guerreira **(2)**.

— Nem eu vou esquecer você, tolo romântico. Agora vá.

Com um sorriso triste, Remus começou a empurrar Sirius e Lily, catatônicos, até a passagem que ela havia indicado. Sob o olhar dela — e ele sabia que aquele olhar iria segui-lo até o fim de sua vida —, ele puxou as plantas para o lado e realmente encontrou uma abertura no muro. Nesta hora, Sirius saiu de seu estado de transe para soltar uma breve exclamação de surpresa.

— Lily primeiro — disse logo em seguida, conduzindo a ruivinha com um gesto carinhoso para a passagem.

Lily parou e olhou para ele. Como se fosse uma despedida de um sonho.

— Sirius…

— Eu prometo que nunca vou me esquecer dessa noite, Lily — disse o rapaz com ternura. — Agora vá.

Lily sorriu triste, e ultrapassou a cortina de hera.

Remus não pôde deixar de notar como os olhos de Sirius transbordavam sentimento, mas não pôde ficar pensando por muito tempo nisso. Empurrou o amigo para dentro da abertura e, lançando um último aceno a Bellatrix, também atravessou.

No beco frio e úmido, ainda puderam escutar a voz de Rodolphus Lestrange, áspera:

— Que raio foi aquele?

— Fui eu, Rodie — ouviu-se a voz de Bellatrix. — Rabastan estava tão absolutamente bêbado que me encontrou e tentou me agarrar, falando um nome esquisito, algo como Dorcas. Estraguei todo meu vestido tentando estuporá-lo, e aí está.

— E por que mandou o aviso? — agora era a voz fria de Lucius Malfoy.

— Eu não ia me dar ao trabalho de tirar esse alcoólatra daqui, iria? — e então eles ouviram passos, como se as pessoas estivessem se afastando.

Só aí soltaram a respiração.

— Missão cumprida — disse Lily com alívio, Sirius e Remus sorriram.

* * *

No dia seguinte, uma outra divisão da Ordem entrou no caso, encarregada de tentar fazer com que a justiça chegasse a Wilkes e Rosier. Tempos depois, ambos seriam mortos por aurores, provando que cada um paga o seu preço na vida, seja cedo ou tarde.

Sirius, ao voltar novamente para seu apartamento, parecia infinitamente mais triste do que antes da missão, e Remus não deixou de notar a alteração no ânimo do amigo.

— O que houve, Sirius? — perguntou ao animago. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Desde que voltamos da missão você está assim.

Um murmúrio amargo escapou dos lábios de Sirius:

— Eu descobri a felicidade e agora não posso desfrutar dela…

— O quê? — disse Remus sem entender.

— Nada, Moony, nada — disse Sirius pesaroso.

Ao se envolver com Lily, ele já sabia que ela era um anjo inatingível e inalcançável. E sabia que a única coisa que poderia lhe trazer conforto eram as lembranças daquela noite. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto dela em seus lábios, e o corpo dela tremendo colado no seu…

— Ei, Moony, falando nisso — disse o rapaz de repente —, quem era aquela garota com quem você estava? Uma Comensal?

— De certo modo, Padfoot. De certo modo.

Na próxima vez que Remus encarasse Bellatrix, ela teria acabado de matar seu melhor amigo.

Mas, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era irreal demais, inútil demais e cruel demais, Remus não podia deixar de se lembrar dos olhos dela. De como, juntos, tinham estado no paraíso. De como, por um momento — um singelo momento, pouco depois de atingir o ápice do prazer —, ela sorriu, e aquele sorriso não era um sorriso malicioso ou fatal. Era um sorriso, apenas.

Sorriso que ficaria gravado para sempre na mente dele, assim como o beijo de Lily ficaria marcado a fogo nos lábios de Sirius. Como o compasso de uma valsa.

A valsa é uma dança de compasso ternário.

E nem Remus nem Sirius iriam jamais esquecer um único tempo desse compasso.

* * *

**(1) **Profeta Diário

**(2)** O nome "Bellatrix" significa "mulher guerreira".

* * *

**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Achou que a autora manda muito bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**


End file.
